School Daze
by Rostand
Summary: Ekaurii and Midori dump the G-boys in the most terryifing setting ever - SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!! Be afraid, be VERY afraid.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** The first of many fics co-written by Ekaurii and Midori Jace. Be afraid, be very afraid.

**Disclaimer:** We own dipsquat!!!!!!!!! 

**School Daze**

_ _

_In a classroom with twenty students, the G-boyz suddenly appear out of nowhere and are seated at five empty desks._

Midori: Yeah!My time vortex worked!

Duo *blink, blink*: Where are we?

Midori: In my class, of course.

Duo: And why?

Midori: Coz I felt like torturing you guys.

Heero: Get us back to where we were or else - *pulls out gun from spandex space*

Midori *types the crap below on computer*:You can't win.After all, I _am_ the authoress…

_And in this "special" classroom, all weapons will magically disappear.For example, Heero's guns and explosives and flamethrower and rifle and self-destruction bomb and daggers will disappear right now.Yes, and Heero will sit quietly at his desk.Oh nearly forgot, Wufei's katana will disappear 1..2..3..now_

Wufei: Hey!My sword!!How can I uphold justice without my precious sword?*tries to strangle Midori in his hissy fit*

Midori *cough, gag*: Ack! *types some more crap:*

And in this little classroom, people (yes, anime people included) cannot use violence…

Wufei *loses hold on his victim*: INJUSTICE!! *goes into another hissy fit and rants on about injustice and the worthlessness of the authoress*

Quatre: I thought I was your favourite pilot!!Why would you want to torture me? *gives the puppy-dog look*

Midori: Aww. Sorry, but I have to torture all of you… but I won't be too mean… *crosses fingers*

Duo: Why do you _have_ to torture all of us?

Midori: Because…because…*shudder* of this unbearable *eyes dilate and turns red* BOREDOM!! *reverts to normal* Anyways…

One day, five new students from I donno where came to Ms. Commisso's class as "exchange students" *ahem*midori*ahem*'s victims*ahem*.They were introduced as (You know their names).Midori and one of her friends were chosen to be their guide.

Quatre *points at an innocent looking girl scribbling furiously in a green notebook*:I've seen her somewhere before… 

Midori: She's gonna help me guide you guys around here.Hey Trowa, you need a line, say this *hands him a piece of paper*

Trowa *looks at paper and reads it expressionlessly*: oh no. it is Ekaurii. The girl who put us in the swimsuit competition. …

Quatre: Ahhhhh *goes into insane mode* You will regret that day you put us in those swimsuits!! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, *goes to strangle Ekaurii but gets whacked by Midori*

Wufei *stops his lecture on justice and walks towards Ekaurii*: So this is the DISHOURABLE ONNA!!!Chang Wufei will teach her a lesson! *gets a chair and tries to hit Ekaurii but instead get punched out by her*

Ekaurii *turns around, eyes glinting dangerously*: Yeah!They're all here!!Time for torture!!

Duo: Wow, she punched Wu-man out cold…

Heero *sitting at his desk*: Can I move now?

Midori: No.It's time for the next lesson.You guys get into your seat too.

The five boys were seated in the same group as Ekaurii and Midori. And Stop

Midori: Hey Ekaurii!What'd you do that for?

Ekaurii: Shouldn't we introduce them to our classmates first?

Midori: You do it. *mutters something about Ekaurii's stupid green pen*

Ekaurii: *points to the group near the door*:Over there is where all of our friends are – see, Marta, Meg, Anty, Nadene, Orangel, and Lisa.

Lisa: *in tone of deepest loathing* Hey, are they from that queer anime show?

Anty: Gundam Wing or some queer name like that?

Midori: Yes, they do happen to be…

Lisa and Anty: Hmph! *walk away*

Wufei: Unjust onnas

Duo: Our show isn't queer!

Heero: *whispers in Duo's ear*

Duo: Never mind, heh heh heh…

Quatre: *shaking* Is..is…that…a head…hanging there…in the front of your class…?

Midori: Yes.It's a doll's head.

Trowa: ?

Ekaurii: Don't ask.Anyway, in the back of the room are the people of the "other" cliques –Michael, Daryl and Marc Heller.

Duo: Heller?Is he from Hell too?

Trowa:… (what's that supposed to mean?) 

Duo: It's a pun, a joke!Get it?Hell-er?Well, aren't you gonna laugh?

Heero: Hn

Quatre *forced laughter*: Heh, heh, heh…

Wufei: That "joke" of yours, kisama, is not worthy to be laughed at

Trowa: Sadly, I agree.

Duo: *pouts*

Ekaurii: Anyways, that group over by the window is also of the other clique – Christina, Debbie, and Sarah.Those boys *shudder* behind us are Devon, Shawn, Chris, and Jeremy.

Heero: Are you against boys?

Ekaurii: No.I did not shudder by my own free will.After all, Midori's the one that's typing this.

Midori: Jeez, I was just kidding.And anyways I made her shudder at the name of Devon the computer freak, not at the word "boys".

Heero *raises eyebrows*: Computer freak?

Midori: Yes.See?He's just gone to that IMac to play A Bug's Life or Antz or whatever that crap is.

Heero *runs to the IMac and sits watching Devon play with the computer*

Midori *blinking out hentai thoughts from mind*

Ekaurii: Hentai!!I can see it in your eyes!! 

Midori *blinks rapidly*: No, now shut up.

Quatre: What's so hentai? 

Ekaurii: oh, I think someone (possibly Doups, the guy beside me) once asked Devon how he can screw the computer and Devon said "Well, there's the floppy drive…".

Wufei: *nosebleeds* What kind of a man is that?

Ekaurii: Oh I nearly missed his gay friend.Sitting right beside Midori there is Gillis.

Midori *magically uses her authoress power to switch seats* Not any more.

Quatre: What are those toy soldiers that Gillis and his friends are playing with?

Ekaurii: (crappy sound effects) WARHAMMER!!

Wufei: *perks up* Warhammer?I'm the champion of Warhammer!I WILL DEFEAT THOSE WEAKLINGS AND SHOW THEM HOW WORTHLESS THEY ARE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA *runs to join Gillis and the other gayasses*

Everybody: *sweatdrop* Wufei…Warhammer…?

Duo: And who's that fat lady behind the desk? Your teacher?

Ekaurii: Luckily, no. That's a supply teacher. We've had her before.

Midori: We call her the 'Shut-up-Sit-Down Lady'

Quatre: That's mean! Why do you call her that?

Ekaurii: Cos she won't tell us her real name. We can't ask, either.

Quatre: I'll go ask.

Midori: Fine, but we warned you…

Quatre: *walks up the teacher's desk* Excuse me, but can I please have your name?

Shut-Up-Sit-Down Lady: No. Shut up and sit down.

Quatre: *looks hurt*

Midori: We warned you…

Heero: *returns from the IMac* Hn.He wouldn't let me have a turn.

Midori: Well he is the official computer hogger in our class.

Heero: Is that a laptop I see over there?

Ekaurii: Yeah, it's Deb's laptop.

Duo: She looks dark and gothic-ish…

Heero: *runs over to Debbie*

Devon: Nooo!Heee~~ro!

Ekaurii: *sweatdrops* That sounded amazingly like Peacecrap…

Everybody: *shudders*

Wufei: Now, if I roll a six, my front line can advance, and I will crush the weakling's army. 

Duo: Do you have any clue what you're talking about?

Wufei: Of course I do. Now be quiet. I must roll a six… *rolls dice* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! INJUSTICE! A one!

Gillis: Then I'll just roll the dice… excellent, a four. *moves the little Warhammer men around*

Wufei: Injustice! His Super Defensive Shnitzel Troops wiped out my Gunner Grappling Hook Grape Troops. He beat me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Ha! Wufei lost.

Wufei: And to a weak onna man, too. I am not worthy to fight *tries to fall on his katana, but remembers that weapons are outlawed in our classroom* Kuso.

Quatre: Don't worry, Wufei. You will defeat him eventually. My spaceheart knows.

Duo: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

Wufei: I lost a fight to someone weaker than me. I am weak. I have no right to fight.

Duo: Whoa, Wuffy, it was just a game of Warhammer.

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do not call me Wuffy!

Duo: Geez, chill, Wu-man.

Wufei: WU-MAN! You must pay *chases Duo around the class room*

Shut-Up-Sit-Down-Lady: Shut up and sit down!

Wufei and Duo: *deathglareX80* grumble, grumble *sit down*

Ekaurii: What was all that about?

Wufei: I lost a battle to a man weaker than me. I have no right to fight.

Duo: He lost the Warhammer game to Gillis.

Midori: Ohhhhhhhhh

Quatre: *watching Warhammer games intently* So all you have to do is roll the dice and move the men, right?

Chris: Ya

Quatre: *eyes light up* Can I try?

Duo: Uh oh.

Gillis: Sure.

Quatre: *starts playng* Die little Warhammer men, die! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midori: Be afraid, be very afraid

(10 minutes later)

Quatre: Anyone else want to play?

Gillis: You already won all our Warhammer men.

Quatre: Oh. Well, you can have em back now *pushes HUGE pile of Warhammer men towards Chris and Gillis*

Chris and Gillis: *pounce on the Warhammer figures*

Quatre: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight *claps hand to mouth* Was that evil sarcasm? From me?

Midori: Yay! Go Quatre!

Wufei: Hey, where's Trowa and Heero?

Duo: Ya, they haven't said anything in a while

Ekaurii: Then again, for Trowa, that's nothing new. 

Midori: Still, they must have wandered off. 

Duo: Let's go look for them! *bounces off enthusiastically*

Ekaurii: Oy

Wufei: Baka…

Quatre: Let's go help him

Wufei: No! Let that braided baka look for them himself.

Quatre: Fine. *goes to look for Trowa*

Midori: Uh, I found Trowa.

Quatre: Goody! Where?

Midori: There *points*

Trowa: …… *locked in staring contest with Marta, our own 'silent one'*

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

Duo: The silence is oppressive.

Midori: Let's keep looking for Heero. These two will be occupied for a while.

Quatre: Good idea.

(after half an hour of searching)

Duo: Argh! Where could he be?

Debbie: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Christina: What?

Debbie: My laptop's gone!

G-boys (sans Heero), Midori, and Ekaurii: HEERO! *follow the sound of typing to the storeroom*

Heero: *hunched in a corner, typing madly*

Duo: Aha! We found you!

Heero: Hn. Baka. *keeps typing*

Quatre: You made Debbie worried! *swipes laptop*

Heero: *eyes go zero-y* ……

Quatre: *runs away as fast as humanly possible*

Heero: *chases Quatre as fast as humanly possible*

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

Debbie: Thanks for my laptop back, Blondie!

Quatre: You're welcome. *sees Heero* Uh, gotta go.

Ekaurii: No, Heero. This plotline is going nowhere.

Heero: Hn.

Heller: Hey, check out pig-tail boy.

Wufei: Pig-tail boy? INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!

Michael: Looks like he could be Midori's cousin.

Midori and Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ekaurii: -_-()

Duo: Hey! Long hair is nothing to be ashamed off.

Heller: *smirk* fine, braid boy.

Duo: *does the big-head thing* WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!

Heller: Uh, nothing, it looks cool….

Liane: Awwwww, he looks so cute!

Alyson: You're right….

Duo: *blush*

Michael: Hey, braid-boy, come sit over here.

Duo: Sure. And my name is Duo. I may run, I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie, that's Duo Maxwell.

Ekaurii: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight

(bell rings)

Midori: Finally! Freedom!

Quatre: School's over.

Ekaurii: Unfourtunately, no. That's only first recess.

Duo: How many recesses are there?

Midori: Three

G-boys: *facefault* 

Authors: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

Ekaurii: Okay, you have two choices. Go outside and freeze with Midori -

Midori: Playing cards

Ekaurii: *deathglare* OR you can come to the library with me.

Duo: Library

Heero: Hn.

Wufei: Cards are weak!

Quatre: I'll go to the library

Trowa: ……

Quatre: So will he.

Midori: *all dramatic* Fine, don't go with me.

Ekaurii: Awwwww, only for fifteen minutes. Then you can have them back in your clutches.

Midori: Excellent…….

Trowa: Be afraid, be very afraid.

Orangel: Hey! C'mon Ekaurii.

Quatre: Where's she going?

Ekaurii: To the library with us.

Heero: Hn.

Orangel: Heero! *glomps Heero*

Heero: …urk…smeg…

Cherry Blossom: SMEG! 

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Cherry Blossom: What?

Midori: Uhhhhh, you aren't in this fic.

Cherry Blossom: Smeg *poofs out*

Orangel: *unglomps Heero* 'K, let's go!

Duo: She is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too chipper.

Ekaurii: I agree

Orangel: Library! Now!

G-boys: Yes, ma'am!

(down in the library)

Orangel: OK, we have stuff to do, putting books away-

Quatre: I'll do that!

Trowa: …… translation: Me, too

Orangel: Sorting catalogues…

Duo: I'll do that

Orangel: Checking CD-ROMs…

Heero: Does that involve computers?

Ekaurii: Ya

Heero: Mission accepted.

Ekaurii: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

Orangel: But what about Justice Boy over here?

Wufei: INJUSTICE! I will not be insulted by a weak onna!

Orangel: *does the big-head thing* WHAT WAS THAT??????????????????

Wufei: Nothing…

Orangel: Good.

Wufei: I will help Heero.

(G-boys go off and do their jobs, with Ekaurii and Orangel 'supervising')

Heero: And just add the finishing touches here…

Ekaurii: Heero! You're supposed to be check to see if Geometer's Sketchpad works, not designing another Gundam on it.

Heero: Hn.

Ekaurii: *grabs the GS CD-ROM*

Heero: *eyes go zero-y*

Ekaurii: *makes a fist*

Heero: *eyes quickly go un-zero-y*

Ekaurii: Better…

(15 minutes later.Bell rings)

Duo: Shinigami is back from hell!!

Midori: Yay!More torture!!

Orangel: I have a little request…

Ekaurii: What?

Orangel: Well, I'd like to torture Trieze.

Midori: Sure. *time vortex thingie opens and Trieze gets dumped unceremoniously on the ground*

Trieze: Itai!*gets up and dusts himself off* Ladies, where am I?

Ekaurii: In our classroom.

Trieze: And why?

Midori: Cos Orangel wants to torture you.

Trieze: My, my, she resembles Saint Une!

Orangel: *punches him in the face*

Trieze: Maybe not…

Wufei: Way to go, onna!

Orangel: You know, Trieze, your uniform really sucks…

Trieze: I think my uniform is perfectly fine!

Orangel: I'll make it worse! *chases Trieze around with her metallic and milky pens*

Quatre: Wow, she's vicious…

Orangel: *sprays Ms. Cina's evil-smelling perfume on Trieze*Your roses suck too!!

Trieze: O my beautiful rose scent has been fouled!;_; *thud*

Trowa: … translation: I've never seen Trieze faint before… 

Orangel: *evil smirk* Excellent… *drags Trieze back to her class for further torture*

Everyone: *blank stares*

Heero: That was…pointless

Wufei: That onna is anything BUT weak.

Midori: OMG, was that a NON-chauvinist sentence?

Ekaurii: Out of Wufei's mouth?

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 I will not be insulted by two weak onnas!

Ekaurii: *punches Wufei out…again*

Wufei: X_X

Duo: Soooooooooooooooooooo……. now what do we do?

Heller, Mike, Doups: Hey Duo, wanna hang out with us?

Duo: Sure. *goes off to the evil group*

Wufei: What do we do now?

Quatre: This place is so boring.

Ekaurii: Wanna listen to speeches?

Quatre: Speeches are sooo boring.

Wufei: Injustice!I don't want to listen to speeches!

Trowa: Something tells me we don't have a choice.

Midori: I don't feel like typing up speeches right now.

Ekaurii: *leaves the room*

Trowa: ? translation: why'd she leave?

Midori:Cos I'm in control right now and I say we all go look inside her green notebook!

Quatre: But that's mean!

Midori: So? *rummages through Ekaurii's desk and takes out the green notebook*

Will Ekaurii find out about her green notebook in time? Will Trieze survive Orangel's class? Will this school day ever end? Will the G-boys survive their visit to Midori and Ekaurii's school? Will the school survive the visit of the G-boys? Find out next time on -

Ekaurii: Wait, we didn't think up a good name for this yet.

Midori: Hey! Where'd he come from?

Ekaurii: I hired him for the ending.

Midori: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! You wasted our money getting an announcer

Ekaurii: You think I'm actually paying him?

Midori: -_-()


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yep, we own gundam wing, and 1,2,3,4,5, and we also own the rights to abuse the names and pictures of our classmates

Quatre: No you don't.

Ekaurii: Ever heard of a thing called SARCASM?

Quatre: O

_Author's Note: Relena bashing? Who said anything about Relena bashing?_

# **School Daze 2**

G-boyz: Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Quatre: Isn't this still in the same day?

Midori Jace: hmm, yes

## School Daze: 10:45am – 1:00pm

Midori: Happy?

Quatre: Not really.

Ekaurii: Too bad.

Anyways, (as you know from last time) Midori managed to get Ekaurii out of the classroom using her mystical-authoress-manipulative powers.She rummaged through Ekaurii's desk and lo and behold – she found Ekaurii's GREEN NOTEBOOK OF FICS AND DOODLES!!!!!!!

Midori: Yay!! Let's look through it!!

Quatre: That's mean though!

Wufei: I agree with Midori.We should see what other torture Ekaurii is planning for us.

Midori: You agreed with ME?The Apocalypse must be near…

Wufei: Shut up, onna!*grabs the green notebook and opens it* Trapped in the Digiworld?

Quatre: She's gonna dump us in the Digiworld?

Heero: I'll kill her before she does!! *reaches for gun but remembers that weapons are banned in the class* kuso

Quatre: *goes chibish* oooo that'd be sooooo cooool!! We all can'ave digimons!!

Midori: That's interesting…

Wufei: Hey don't start getting ideas!"Trapped in the Digiworld" doesn't have anything to do with us!

Duo: We're not in it?

Wufei: Nope.

G-boyz (sans Quatre): Phew…

Trowa: Turn the page.

Duo: The beauty competition!!

Quatre: *shudder*

Wufei: I should've won! 

Heero: She probably rigged the contest…I was getting all the votes and then DUO won!

Duo: Well I am the most popular pilot (not to mention the most handsome one too)

Wufei: My fans deserted me… I didn't have a single vote until it was too late…

Midori: I voted for you Quatre-sama!

Quatre: Thanks…?

Trowa: *turns the page* 

Duo: A page of doodles!!

Heero: Keep turning.

Trowa: *turns the page* Us at Camp Geddie… *turns page* *turns page again*

Wufei: "I like pretty things brothers"?

Midori: Never you mind. *grabs notebook and turns page*

Duo: A picture of Ekaurii and Tsuki Yuuki.Bald Duo?

Midori: I drew that.

G-boys (sans Duo): *gag**laugh**snicker**cough**ahem**choke**giggle*

Duo: That's not funny!! *tries to strangle Midori but then remembers that violence is outlawed in the class* kuso!

Ekaurii: *walking back to class*: Now why on earth did I leave class?I hope Midori isn't having trouble looking after them…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Midori: Uh-oh…*tosses green notebook and green pen to Duo*

Ekaurii: YOU LITTLE…. *chases Duo*

Duo: SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flees like a bat outta heck*

Wufei: Let's get out of here while they're occupied!

Orangel: *walks in dragging Treize* Don't even think of leaving!You try to leave and I'll - *points to Trieze, who, well, just doesn't look very healthy*

Wufei: Umm, nevermind…

Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *trips over Trieze* Itai!

Ekaurii: Hn. *reaches down and takes green notebook and green pen* Heyyyyyyyyyyy, I did not rig the contest!

Shut-Up-Sit-Down Lady: Shut up and sit down!

Duo: Does she ever say anything other than "shut up and sit down"?

Midori: Um…

*Flashback*

Nadene: Can I ref the basketball game?

SUSDL: No. Shut up and sit down.

*Another flashback*

Liz: Excuse me, but can we know your name? We don't want to keep calling you "miss"

SUSDL: No. You'll just make fun of it. Shut up and sit down.

*Yet another flashback*

Ekaurii: Could you write your name on the board, please?

SUSDL: No. Shut up and sit down.

*End flashback*

Midori: No.

Ekaurii: *giggle* Shut up and sit down!

Quatre: Hey, I wonder who won the staring contest.

Trowa: …… translation: It was a draw

Quatre: Oh.

G-boys (sans T and Q): *gape*

Heero: How do you do that?

Quatre: What?

Heero: Interpret the silence!

Quatre: Oh. Midori and Ekaurii are typing the translation. I'm just reading it.

Heero: Oh. I'll have to start doing that.

Duo: Sooooooooooooo…

Wufei: Ahem

Clock: tick, tick, tick, tick…

Heero: Don't you two have any more ideas?

Midori: Ummmm, no…

Megami: Hey, I know! Another victim!

Ekaurii: Hey, that idea has merit…

Quatre: Who's she?

Midori: Megami a.k.a. Meg. She's our editor.

Megami: Me's got the goodest grammer and speeling so's me got to be the editors.

G-boys: *facefault*

Megami: What's wrong with them? 

Ekaurii: No idea. Who do you propose to *ahem* invite?

Megami: the *crash of thunder and lightning* BIRDMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: Yes! Destroy the evil Peacecrap's brother!!!!!

Trowa: …… Yes, torture him for having flashier hair than I do

Duo: Those translations really help.

Midori: Yes, I am a genius.

Ekaurii: Baka! The translations were MY idea!

Midori: No, it was mine!

Ekaurii: BULL!!!!!

Duo: Catfight!

Midori and Ekaurii: *do the big-head thing* STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: *cower*

Quatre: This calls for drastic measures. It's time for a … FLASHBACK SEQUENCE!

*Freaky squiggly flashback thingies*

Ekaurii: Those dots could mean anything. We need to translate them.

Midori: OK, how's this? *Writes: Trowa: …… (Me too)

Ekaurii: No, no good How 'bout this? *Write: Trowa: …… translation: Me too

Midori: Much better

*End flashback*

Quatre: So Ekaurii DID invent them.

Midori: OK. Sorry, Eki.

Duo: That was easy.

Midori: I'm too lazy to fight.

Heero: Back to matters at hand. Send in the Birdman!

Kazoo band: Up in the air, the Jr. Birdmen, up in the air and upside down -

Midori: Shut up!

Kazoo band: *middle fingers go up*

Zechs: *appears in midair* @_@??

SUSDL: Shut up and sit down!

Zechs: *falls head-first to the ground* Ahhhhh!!!!! Damn!

Megami: Time for torture… *grinz evily* *smirks*

Zechs: What?

Trowa: *brandishes a pair of scissors* *smirks*

Zechs: Don't you dare get near me!

Noin: *appears of nowhere* Get away from him, unibang boy!

Ekaurii: How did you get here?

Noin: I knew my Zechsy-poo was in trouble

Zechs: Injustice! I am NOT your Zechs-poo!

Wufei: Hey Blondie, that's my word!

Zechs: Do I give a damn?

Trowa and Wufei: *start advancing on Zechs, brandishing scissors*

Noin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *starts dueling with Trowa, using their bangs*

Wufei: You are weak! You have no right to fight, Blondie!

Alyssa: Did someone call me?

Ekaurii: Wrong Blondie, Blondie.

Alyssa: 'K! *flounces off*

Megami: I'll take it from here. *whacks Zechs unconscious with her honking big blue binder and drags him off to join Orangel*

Noin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zechs, wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeee! *runs after Zechs and Megami*

Trowa: Damn. Well, I can always have a rematch with Marta.

Heero: Wow. He spoke out loud.

Ekaurii: It's a miracle! Hallelujah!

Trowa: ……

Quatre: It's a false alarm

Heero: Hn.

Quatre: Well we have nothing to do. Let's watch them.

Ekaurii: You're going to watch a staring contest?

Quatre: *blush* 

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Midori: This one's going on longer than the last one.

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: ……

Marta: ……

Trowa: *pokes himself in the eye with his bang* OW!!!

Marta: Ha! You blinked! I won!

Trowa: *eyes go zero-y*

Marta: Shit.

*Bell rings*

Quatre: Is the day over yet?

Midori: No. That's just lunch.

G-boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midori: Hey, where's our announcer.

Ekaurii: I fired him. He was embezzling from us.

Midori: The bastard.

Ekaurii: Anyway, REVIEW! 

Duo: No, please don't!!!!!!!!!! Get us out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midori: Shut up!


End file.
